Nuestra primera cita
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Se despierta Akane en un sábado, hoy tendría una cita con Ranma, si una cita, aunque suene loco, después de todo saldrán como pareja.. será? Es un song-fic con la canción "corro, vuelo me acelero" espero les guste ;) al final... tal vez no era tan real...


No me pertenecen ni Ranma ni Akane, sólo lo hago por diversión, todo es propiedad de Rumiko y pues se me ocurrió este songfic con la canción de corro, vuelo, me acelero, hemos visto como en los sueños de ambos se expresa lo que realmente sienten así que ojalá les guste esta pequeña historia :) saludos!

* * *

_Hoy me despierto sin que suene el reloj, el sobresalto que me da la emoción, ¿acaso estreno un nuevo corazón? Para ti… para mí… para dos…_

Era una mañana cálida, Akane había despertado sin ayuda de Kasumi ni del despertador, era tan cierto para ser verdad, después de tanto tiempo entre dimes y diretes, entre peleas absurdas y orgullos aferrados, por fin ella y Ranma eran lo que se podría decir una pareja normal.

_Dejo la cama con un salto veloz, enciendo el radio para oír el rock y me preparo para irte a buscar… un café, unos jeans nada más_

Un día antes, a la salida de la escuela, Ranma la esperaba, un tanto nervioso y serio, cosa extraña en él, tenía unos chocolates, aún más extraño, en la vida le había regalado chocolates… fueron al parque y entonces empezó con nerviosismo a decirle que en realidad, ella siempre había sido la única dueña de su corazón… Akane se levantó de un salto de la cama, era sábado, no habría colegio, no habría nada más que él y ella en el parque, como lo había prometido un día antes.

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Bajo tarareando una canción, no se había sentido tan contenta, después de todo como le había dicho él, las cosas que le decía era porque no sabía como expresar lo que sentía, no sabía que lo había movido a decirle las cosas claramente, pero no le interesaba, ahora iban a tener una cita normal, comería con ella helado como hombre, irían al cine, muchos planes para un día pero tenían que ser discretos ante su familia porque de lo contrario empezarían a organizar la boda, y con sus amigos, porque si no tendrían problemas… sin embargo se les notaba algo… parecía un cambio en su personalidad y entre ellos.

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Él fue el primero en salir, todos notaron que iba algo nervioso, con la ropa china elegante que siempre usaba en alguna ocasión especial, Nabiki se atrevió a decir que cualquiera diría que iría a una cita… "cita? Estás loca… yo no estoy para esas tonterías" fue lo que contestó el chico de trenza… un rato después salió Akane, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa, Nabiki estuvo a punto de indagar a donde iba su hermana pero se contuvo cuando Kasumi sonrió y dijo "que les vaya bien", Nabiki sabía que era la señal para quedarse callada…

_Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor, porque mi rumbo toma dirección, apareciste y mi vida cambió, para ti, para mi, para dos._

Akane iba caminando, recordando el día que había conocido a Ranma, se preguntaba si hubiera sido diferente desde un principio si sus padres no los hubieran obligado a ser "prometidos", quizás si él hubiera llegado a la escuela como alumno nuevo ella le hubiera dado una cordial bienvenida en vez de acusarlo de pervertido… tal vez él hubiera notado que es una chica dulce y linda, y no agresiva y violenta… tal vez, pero que importaba… él había llegado a su vida, de una forma peculiar no lo negaba pero la había cambiado radicalmente…

_Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emoción, contigo late fuerte mi corazón, no me despierten si es un sueño de amor, déjenme que dormir es mejor._

Akane llega al parque, ahí está esperándola, con su vestimenta verde y una rosa en la mano, se veía tan guapo que no se atrevía a acercarse… era tan mágico *¿será que es un sueño?* se preguntaba a cada paso que daba, *si es así, no me despierten*, unos pasos y se encontraba frente a él, un poco nervioso y algo avergonzado aún no se acostumbraba a tomarle de la mano, pero en cuanto sintió el suave contacto de la mano de Akane sonrió y le tomó la mano, le dijo "te ves linda", ella contestó con un gracias…

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, el fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Tomados de la mano en silencio caminaron un buen rato, sin decir nada, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, ambos tenían un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, parecía que ninguno sabía que seguía, que decir, simplemente de la mano caminando eran felices…

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, el fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Se sentaron sobre el césped, aún no podían pronunciar palabra, Akane fue la que se animó a romper el hielo "que bonito día no crees?", Ranma sonrió y le contestó "si, así es…" en eso a lo lejos vieron que se acercaba una chica en bicicleta de cabellos morados, Ranma vio a Akane y la tomó en sus brazos y saltó hacia un árbol, Akane quedó pensativa y Ranma le contestó "no quiero que arruinen el momento", se acercó lentamente a ella, sentía su aliento cerca, esta vez no habría cinta se dijo a sí misma Akane, no habría cinta…

_Amaneciendo me despierta el reloj, para decir que el sueño terminó… y que el colegio esperándome está… sin tu amor es la cruel realidad_

Abre los ojos, se encuentra en su habitación… suspira… *al fin y al cabo un sueño*, "y ese suspiro?* escucha la chica, se incorpora y ve a Ranma parado en el marco de la puerta…

Akane –que haces aquí espiándome? Pervertido!

Ranma – claro que no! yo vine a a despertarte porque Kasumi me lo pidió…

Akane – y que hacías parado ahí?

Ranma – te veías muy feliz durmiendo… *y muy linda sonriendo así, con que soñarías?*

Akane sonrió, lo que extrañó a Ranma, usualmente lo hubiera mandado a volar... se abrió la puerta, era Nabiki – y ustedes que hacen? A que hora pretenden levantarse? Se hace tarde chicos…

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, el fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Akane termina diciéndole a Ranma que todo es su culpa, que la hubiera despertado, él se defiende diciéndole que para la próxima le tocaría con una trompeta porque tiene el sueño muy pesado, Akane se levanta de la cama y saca al chico de sus sueños de su recámara y cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella pensando en el sueño que había tenido *si al menos fueras un poco así*, del otro lado de la puerta el chico también se había recargado *se veía tan linda así*

_Corro vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y empezar el juego y encender el fuego del amor, el fuego del amor, todo por estar junto a ti, junto a ti._

Salen corriendo de la casa Tendo como casi todos los días

Ranma – y con que soñabas?

Akane – a ti que te importa

Ranma – nada… sólo es curiosidad

Akane – pues deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen

Ranma – Akane cuidado! – la sujeta entre sus brazos y salta una gran coladera abierta – ten más cuidado

Akane se extrañó que no le dijera torpe, así que sólo prefirió sonreír –sabías que cuando sueñas con alguien es porque esa persona te llama en sueños?

Ranma – uh? – con cara de desconcierto… - Akane – la baja – sube, vamos, o llegaremos tarde por enésima vez

Akane se subió a su espalda, y así contenta por el inicio de día que había tenido iba sujeta a su prometido para llegar una vez más tarde al colegio…


End file.
